


Чёрная лошадь и вишнёвое дерево

by alba_longa



Series: Миди от R и выше [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рут. Шоу. <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D0%BF%D1%8B">Чапсы</a>. Страпон. Наручники. Нулевой сюжет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрная лошадь и вишнёвое дерево

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Horse & The Cherry Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911761) by [thistle_do_nicely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely). 



> Посвящается команде и лично ее капитану, которая мужественно бетила буквально на грани дедлайна. В том, что так получилось, виноват исключительно переводчик.
> 
> Благодарности. Во-первых, [автору](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely). За то, что быстро и легко дала разрешение, а также отвечала на уточняющие вопросы.
> 
> Во-вторых, моим бетам ([veliri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri) и [KisVani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile)), которые помогли справиться с проблемами, коих было немало. Благодаря вам этот текст обрел художественность, которой переводчику явно недостает. 
> 
> Отдельная благодарность [Brwoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brwoo/pseuds/Brwoo) за ценные советы и комментарии в процессе. Без тебя этот текст был бы однозначно хуже!

Не так она собиралась провести этот день. Она не была уверена, чем именно бы занялась, но застрять в Восточных Ебенях, или как там называлась эта забытая богом дыра посреди нигде, точно не входило в ее планы. Ей хотелось бы быть там, где есть вайфай, ловит сотовый, или чтобы домой она полетела раньше завтрашнего дня.

Лежа на кровати, она вздохнула и подумала, что могла просто угнать мотоцикл и поехать домой, прежде чем поняла, что это было бы глупо, так как суммарно заняло бы около двух дней. Кроме того, здесь явно было нечего красть. Куда лучшим вариантом было бы найти лошадь — если бы только она была хорошим наездником. К тому же, ее юбка точно не подходила для езды на коне, железном или из плоти и крови. Она до сих пор не могла понять, почему Машина заставила ее так одеться. Такой наряд хорошо подходил для сельской местности где-нибудь на Среднем Западе, но выглядел немного старомодным, и она не могла дождаться возвращения в аэропорт, где переоделась бы в свою собственную одежду.

Возможно, ей следовало взять ноутбук, дойти до лобби и подключиться к дерьмовому вайфаю, чтобы заняться хоть чем-то, пока не захочется спать. Но было только шесть вечера, так что вряд ли ее скоро начнет клонить в сон. Здесь даже не было бара в пешей доступности. Она уже наполовину сочинила план с кражей автомобиля и поездкой в ближайший поселок или город — только чтобы избавиться от скуки. Даже если ей придется торчать за рулем до полуночи. И тут зазвонил телефон.

Кто мог знать, что она здесь? Помимо Машины, конечно. Она не оставила никаких сведений о том, куда собирается, Гарольду или Шоу. Конечно, Она сообщит им, как с ней связаться в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. Она замерла. Что-то было не так. Ее сердце бешено забилось, она метнулась через комнату, чтобы снять трубку со старомодного аппарата. Она пыталась успокоиться, говоря себе, что Машина связалась бы с ней, если бы это было действительно важным, но все равно не могла отделаться от тревожного чувства.

— Алло?

— Привет, Рут.

Весь воздух, который застрял у нее в легких, вышел за один длинный выдох.

— Самин, у тебя все хорошо?

— Конечно, почему должно быть по-другому?

— Как ты меня нашла?

— Я звоню с Ее помощью. Не уверена, чувствует ли Она себя виноватой, но я не думаю, что застрять здесь до завтра справедливо. Ты знаешь. _Сегодня_.

Рут улыбнулась: Шоу не забыла.

— Ну, я рада, что ты позвонила. Не только потому, что это «сегодня», но потому, что я так чертовски скучаю. Скука сводит меня с ума. Здесь буквально нечего делать. У тебя было задание?

— Ага. Пришлось разобраться с небольшой миссией. Немного организационных вопросов и несколько одолжений, но я думаю, что справилась.

— Звучит захватывающе.

— Ага, я расскажу тебе об этом позже.

— Позже?

— Ну да… я хотела сначала поговорить кое о чем другом.

— Вот теперь я заинтригована, — Рут взяла телефон и переставила на край кровати, чтобы продолжить общение уже лежа.

— Э-э, ты помнишь нашу беседу несколько месяцев назад, когда я сказала тебе, что у меня нет сексуальных фантазий?

— Да, — протянула Рут, как будто задумавшись, когда этот разговор имел место. Она почувствовала, что ей нравится направление их беседы, когда вспомнила, как делилась с Шоу своими фантазиями. Когда она спросила Шоу о ее воображаемых сценариях, то была немного разочарована тем, что единственным ответом, который она получила, был выбор из списка _«это, вероятно, включает в себя оружие, или еду, или ножи, или все вышеперечисленное»_.

— Так вот, возможно, я была неправа.

— _Неужели_? Это _очень_ интересно. Давай поподробнее? — прежде чем Шоу успела ответить, раздался стук в дверь номера. — Придержи эту мысль, тут кто-то за дверью, — Рут положила трубку на кровать и вскочила, желая избавиться от того, кто, черт возьми, прервал очень перспективный разговор с единственным человеком, которого она хотела видеть здесь прямо сейчас.

В проклятой двери не было глазка, но снаружи висела камера, так что если Рут будет в опасности — Машина ей сообщит. Рут открыла дверь и наткнулась взглядом на темно-коричневую ковбойскую шляпу, принадлежавшую кому-то, кто был значительно ниже ее ростом. Разумеется, ее собственные сапоги в ковбойском стиле имели приличный каблук, что добавляло еще несколько дюймов. Рут оценила открывшийся вид: небрежная поза прислонившейся к перилам фигуры, голова склонена, одна нога отставлена назад, большие пальцы рук заткнуты за пояс. Рут проследила взглядом снизу доверху, рассмотрев по очереди сапоги, темно-коричневые ковбойские штаны, кобуру с пистолетом низко на бедрах, клетчатую рубашку и темный кожаный жилет, который соответствовал штанам и шляпе. Ее сердце екнуло, когда всплыло воспоминание о _том_ разговоре. Она смотрела, как ее посетительница приподняла голову, одновременно сдвигая шляпу, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Темные глаза, со взглядом которых Рут столкнулась, подтвердили ее предыдущую мысль. Те самые знакомые темно-карие глаза, которые сейчас светились и горели обещанием устроить настоящий пожар и дать ей все тепло, о котором она мечтала.

— С днем рождения, Рут.

— Но… — Рут застыла с открытым ртом. — Подожди, ты сказала «здесь» минуту назад, — она покачала головой. — Я должна была догадаться.

— Я знаю. Я не могу поверить, что я почти проговорилась.

— Именно поэтому я должна была так вырядиться? — Рут показала рукой на собственные белую юбку и топ.

— Хмм, — Шоу закусила губу. Рут почувствовала ее тяжелый взгляд, когда глаза Шоу осматривали ее. Непосредственным желанием Рут было выйти и затащить Шоу в номер, но, когда Рут шагнула вперед, что-то привлекло ее внимание.

— Стой, это же… — ее глаза расширились при виде невероятного зрелища. — У тебя есть _лошадь_.

Великолепная черная кобыла была привязана к перилам ближе к их концу.

— Конечно, есть, — ухмыльнулась Шоу. – Ну, мы не будем оставаться _здесь_ , — она бросила в сторону мотеля презрительный взгляд. — Я договорилась насчет альтернативного варианта примерно в миле отсюда. Мы будем там через пятнадцать минут, если пожалеем лошадь.

Рут шагнула ближе к Шоу, сжав края ее жилета, и пробормотала:

— Пятнадцать минут — это ужасно долго, — она подвинулась, чтобы поцеловать Шоу, но та отстранилась, оставляя небольшое расстояние между их телами.

— Терпение. Давай, запирай дверь, и ты не заметишь, как мы будем там. Мы заберем твои вещи завтра.

Рут закрыла двери на ключ и последовала за Шоу к лошади, наблюдая, как Шоу отвязала вожжи от перил. Рут пришлось спрятать улыбку, когда Шоу вынуждена была слегка подпрыгнуть, чтобы вытянуть руки достаточно высоко и ухватиться за седло, засовывая ногу в стремя. Шоу изящно перекинула ногу через круп, опускаясь в седло, когда Рут погладила нос животного.

— Как ее зовут?

— Красотка.

— Ну конечно, — она улыбнулась. — И она действительно красива.

Шоу протянула руку, когда Рут подошла к седлу. Рут ухватилась за ее предплечье, продела ногу в освобожденное Шоу стремя и позволила подтянуть себя, отталкиваясь свободной ногой. Порой она забывала, насколько сильна Шоу, и она улыбнулась, когда взмахнула ногой и уселась у той за спиной.

Положив руки на талию Шоу, она оперлась подбородком о ее плечо и мягко сказала ей на ухо:

— Спасибо, Самин. Это лучший. День. Рождения.

Шоу немного повернула голову, чтобы Рут было проще расслышать ответ.

— Да мы едва начали, Рут. У меня есть еще несколько сюрпризов в загашнике.

Рут улыбнулась.

— Я так рада, что ты это сказала.

* * *

После того как Рут приноровилась к ритму езды, она расслабилась и стала чуть больше интересоваться тем, что их окружало. Сквозь ветви деревьев она чувствовала тепло заходящего солнца, которое отражалось от пыльной дороги, более грязной, чем асфальт на таком расстоянии от цивилизации. Рут вдохнула запах волос Шоу, смешанный с запахом кожи, и улыбнулась, когда вспомнила, что ранее говорила Шоу.

— То есть, ты сказала, что, возможно, ты была неправа насчет того, что не имеешь фантазий. Собираешься раскрыть подробности?

— Ты скоро узнаешь.

— Самин, ты меня дразнишь, — выдохнула Рут в ухо Шоу, — а этим обычно я занимаюсь. — Проведя руками от талии Шоу к ее ногам, она положила ладони на чапсы и протянула: — Мне правда, правда нравится.

Она начала целовать шею Шоу и обрадовалась, когда Шоу откинулась назад, наклонив голову немного, чтобы Рут было удобнее. Шляпа немного съехала в пути, так что Рут сняла ее через голову Шоу и надела на себя так, что завязки оказались на шее, а сама шляпа на ее собственной спине. Рут возобновила свою атаку на шею Шоу и усмехнулась в поцелуе, когда осознала, что дыхание той заметно сбилось. Рут передвинула свою левую ладонь вверх по бедру Шоу, провела по ее животу и проскользнула под рубашку, ловко расстегнув кнопку. Она согнула руку, скользя по гладкой коже вверх через несколько шрамов, пока не добралась до бюстгальтера Шоу. Рут провела большим пальцем по ткани, которая на ощупь походила на атлас и была, несомненно, черной. Когда Рут почувствовала, что сосок Шоу затвердел под ее прикосновениями, она застонала той в шею.

— Рут. Подожди, — Шоу взяла поводья правой рукой и положила левую сверху на ладонь Рут, которая до этого момента двигалась по извилистому пути вверх и вниз по бедру Шоу. На мгновение Рут подумала, что та хочет остановить ее, но потом поняла, что Шоу переместила ее руку себе между ног.

Рут ахнула.

— Ебааать, Самин, — она практически задыхалась над ухом Шоу. Через светло-голубой деним Рут могла безошибочно нащупать нечто, имеющее форму страпона. Она закусила кожу на шее Шоу, потому что ее нервы не выдерживали ожидания.

— Именно так, Рут, — вопреки своим надеждам, Шоу не слишком хорошо удавалось скрыть дрожь в собственном голосе.

Пульсация, возникшая между ног Рут, отдавалась резонансом по всему ее телу.

— Шоу … — голос Рут звучал как предупреждение.

— Мы почти на месте. Сейчас повернем после этого вишневого дерева.

Рут видела, куда указала Шоу. Медленно и тяжело вздохнув, Рут перенесла шляпу обратно на голову Шоу и снова обняла ту за талию, положив голову ей на плечо. Минуту спустя Шоу свернула с дороги на пыльную тропинку. Еще через минуту они приблизились к сараю, и лошадь направилась к его открытым дверям.

Они заехали в большую конюшню, и Шоу сразу спешилась. Она помогла Рут спуститься с кобылы. Едва ноги Рут коснулись земли, как она протянула руку к затылку Шоу, пропустила пальцы через ее волосы под низко завязанным хвостом, притянув ее, наконец, чтобы поймать губы, которые она так долго жаждала поцеловать. Ее желание в этот момент был всепоглощающим, и, пока их языки и зубы сражались в битве, ее тело, казалось, в бессознательном движении прижало Шоу к стене конюшни.

Шоу не сопротивлялась, как делала до этого, позволяя Рут оттеснять ее, пока не наткнулась спиной на деревянное ограждение, и Рут теперь поняла, почему раньше ей не давали приблизиться. Когда ее бедра прижались к бедрам Шоу, Рут ощутила выпуклость в штанах, которую она ранее нащупала рукой. Шоу хотела устроить ей сюрприз. Какое-то время, по крайней мере. Ожидание того, что должно было произойти, сводило Рут с ума, ее руки быстро расстегивали кнопки на рубашке Шоу.

Руки Шоу были заняты собственным исследованием: одна забралась под юбку Рут, пройдя путь до ягодицы и скользнула в трусы, в то время как вторая передвинулась под ее топ, легонько касаясь живота. Когда эта рука дотянулась до груди Рут, и Шоу осознала, что та без бюстгальтера, она застонала в поцелуе, кусая губы Рут. Рука Рут переместилась обратно на волосы Шоу, стащила резинку, и пальцы ее обеих рук зарылись в волосы Шоу на затылке. Когда Рут начала целовать шею Шоу, та сразу же отстранилась.

— Стой. Не здесь, — выдохнула Шоу.

Рут приостановила свою атаку на шею Шоу, отодвинув голову назад, чтобы посмотреть той в глаза, ее руки при этом оставались в волосах Шоу. Рут вопросительно взглянула на Шоу. Глаза Шоу вспыхнули, когда она пообещала:

— Позволь мне кое-что тебе показать, — слова были произнесены мягко, почти шепотом, но сопровождались дьявольской улыбкой. Как только Рут убрала свои руки от головы Шоу, та взяла Рут за руку и повела к выходу. Когда они оказались снаружи, Шоу на мгновение отпустила ее, чтобы закрыть калитку, оставляя Красотку в стойле. Как только Рут снова оказалась ведомой через сарай, она обнаружила, что между ног пульсирует в один ритм с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Они прошли еще два стойла — на этот раз пустых — и завернули за угол, оказавшись в главной части сарая.

В углу была куча сена, и Рут осознала, что Шоу ведет ее туда, где было брошено несколько одеял. Они прошли мимо какой-то металлической штуковины, свисающей с потолка, и Рут заметила пару наручников, пристегнутых к этой железяке. Рут была однозначно уверена, что они не подходили к обстановке. Значит, это Шоу их туда прицепила. Она не обманывала, говоря, что у нее припасены еще сюрпризы.

Шоу повела Рут к одеялам и с помощью ловкого маневра развернула ту к накрытому покрывалом стогу сена. Шоу стала перед Рут, положив руки ей на бедра и улыбаясь, почти с надеждой поначалу, но затем ухмыляясь с пониманием, когда она заметила, как быстро опускалась и поднималась грудь Рут.

Шоу упала на колени.

Она провела руками по ногам Рут, хватая юбку и задирая ее вверх до талии. Шоу сдвинула свою голову вперед, и Рут почувствовала дыхание Шоу на своих трусиках. Ощущение усугублялось тем, что ткань была насквозь мокрой. Шоу поцеловала ее чуть выше верхнего края трусиков, а затем подцепила их большими пальцами и стащила вниз до самой земли, помогая Рут выпутаться из них. Рут чувствовала поцелуи, поднимающиеся все выше, язык, скользнувший по влажности между ног, и сомкнувшиеся губы. Не уверенная, что сможет удержать равновесие, она положила руку на плечо Шоу. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, и ее колени подогнулись, когда она почувствовала, как язык Шоу нажимает на самое чувствительное место.

Шоу отреагировала мгновенно. Ее руки подхватили Рут сзади и помогли той лечь на сено, в то время как она подвинулась, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Рут.

Рут подумала, что Шоу собирается отпустить комментарий о том, что сделала ее слабой в коленках, но вместо этого та просто усмехнулась и наклонилась вперед, целуя ее. Почувствовав свой вкус на губах Шоу, Рут вздрогнула и инстинктивно притянула ее ближе к себе. Руки Рут обхватили изгиб задницы Шоу, когда она раздвинула ноги, толкая Шоу между ними, пока не почувствовала холод от двух металлических пряжек чуть ниже пупка. От этого она чуть не задохнулась. Когда она почувствовала давление страпона рядом с телом, она застонала и отчаянно захотела, чтобы Шоу что-нибудь сделала с ее ноющим желанием.

Она прервала поцелуй.

— Самин. _Пожалуйста_.

Шоу немного отодвинулась назад так, что встала на колени между ног Рут. Та посмотрела на нее и оценила вид. Ковбойская шляпа. Темные волосы стекают по плечам, сливаясь с темно-коричневой кожаной жилеткой. В карих глазах сверкает жажда. Рубашка расстегнута. Крупная пряжка. Голубые джинсы. Чапсы. Все, о чем она только могла мечтать, и еще кое-что. Она закусила губу, когда Шоу положила руку на пряжку чапсов, наблюдая, как та расстегивает застежку и перемещает свою руку на пояс джинсов. Шоу выдерживала время, медленно расправляясь с пряжкой, а за ней застежку штанов. Она стащила джинсы вместе с бельем. Взгляд Рут скользил по силиконовому страпону, с помощью которого, она была уверена, Шоу собирается доставить ей неземное удовольствие.

Шоу не теряла времени понапрасну, сдвигаясь и вставляя страпон внутрь Рут, а затем соединяя руки за ее головой для поддержки. Рут закрыла глаза и ахнула, когда почувствовала, как дилдо скользнул внутрь нее, и ее руки инстинктивно переместились на спину Шоу в попытке углубить контакт. Когда Рут открыла глаза, она встретила взгляд Шоу, как будто ищущий одобрения для продолжения. Она впилась ногтями в зад Шоу, давая той разрешение на все, чего она захочет.

— Лучше не сдерживайся со мной, Самин.

— Да, мэм, — проворчала Шоу, прежде чем начала двигать бедрами, давая Рут то, о чем она мечтала. Рут взбрыкнула бедрами в ответ на раздражающе медленные движения Шоу в попытке синхронизировать их действия и усилить свои ощущения. Чувства опьяняли ее, и Рут осознала, что она не просто дышит очень громко, но и создает гораздо больше шума, чем когда-либо ранее, встречая каждый толчок вскриком. Она глубже впилась ногтями в кожу на пояснице Шоу, и та закряхтела. Рут не была уверена, было ли это от удовольствия или от боли. Вероятно, и то, и другое сразу, решила она.

Рут почувствовала, что Шоу меняет свою позицию, двигая руки вдоль спины Рут и в итоге устраивая их на плечах. Рут поняла, что Шоу теперь сможет входить глубже каждый раз, когда она двигала бедрами вперед, и она задвигалась под ней для усиления эффекта. Рут раздвинула ноги чуточку сильнее, чтобы она могла нажать каблуками своих ботинок прямо на задницу Шоу, притягивая ее к себе.

Наверное, это подстрекало Шоу, и стоны Рут стали громче, когда Шоу взяла новый темп и усилила толчки. Рут разрывалась между желанием подразнить еще немного и позволить Шоу довести ее до кульминации, к которой она была так близка. Каким-то образом Шоу поняла эту систему, ее тело двигалось в быстром темпе и Рут знала, что она не сможет остановить это сейчас.

Когда Рут почувствовала нарастающий оргазм, каждый мускул в ее ногах сжался. Она посмотрела в лицо Шоу, доходя до вершины блаженства, замечая легкий блеск пота и сконцентрированный на ее лице взгляд. Как только она достигла пика, ее спина выгнулась и Рут сдавленно закричала:

— Ебааать, Самин! — она выдохнула это в ухо Шоу, когда ее голова и плечи приподнялись над покрытой одеялом поверхностью. Она закусила плечо Шоу, пока ее мышцы продолжали сокращаться в конвульсиях, и кончила. Шоу замедлила движения и остановилась, и, когда мышцы и нервы Рут немного расслабились, аккуратно уложила ее на одеяло. Шоу опиралась на локти и смотрела на Рут. Затем она сняла фаллоимитатор и, присев на корточки, отстегнула и убрала застежки. Рут, теперь лежавшая на подложенных под голову обеих руках, увидела следы на коже Шоу, где ремни страпона глубоко впились, и Рут передвинула руку ниже, чтобы провести пальцами по рубцу. Она посмотрела на Шоу снизу вверх.

— И что теперь?

— Это _твой_ день рождения.

— И я хочу на _мой_ день рождения, чтобы ты… тоже могла _получить_ наслаждение.

— Подожди, ты думаешь, что мне не понравилось?

— Ты была слишком тихой.

— Ну, не все такие шумные, как ты, — Шоу положила свою руку на руку Рут и направила ее между своих ног. Рут усмехнулась. Шоу не шутила. Ее возбуждение было бесспорным. Когда пальцы Рут скользнули по центральной точке мокрой промежности, она увидела, что Шоу закрыла глаза, наклонила назад голову и издала звук, очень похожий на стон в тот момент, когда палец Рут задел клитор.

Рут сглотнула.

— Ладно, тогда у меня есть просьба, — она убрала руку, выводя Шоу из оцепенения и заставляя морщиться при потере контакта.

— Давай, — хмурое выражение лица Шоу превратилось в улыбку, когда она увидела, как Рут облизывает пальцы.

— На тебе _слишком_ много одежды. _Всё_ нужно убрать. Кроме чапсов. И жилета. И шляпы.

— Мне, возможно, потребуется помощь.

— Без проблем.

Рут села и наклонилась вперед, обрушивая свои губы на Шоу, одновременно с этим стаскивая с нее рубашку и жилет и позволяя им упасть за спиной стоявшей на коленях женщины. Она быстро расстегнула бюстгальтер, прервала поцелуй и немного отстранилась, чтобы стащить лямки со смуглых плеч Шоу. Она теребила лифчик в руках, вопросительно глядя на Шоу.

— Я бы хотела…

— Тебе он не потребуется, поверь мне.

Рут отбросила его в сторону. Она жестом показала, что Шоу должна встать, и та поднялась вверх, потянув Рут вместе с собой. Шоу ухмыльнулась, когда увидела, в каком состоянии были волосы и одежда Рут. Джинсы и чапсы болтались в районе коленей Шоу, и Рут присела, чтобы помочь с ее сапогами, прежде чем освободить ее от остальных предметов одежды. Она протянула Шоу жилет, потом помогла пристроить обратно чапсы. После этого она жестом показала Шоу поднять ногу, чтобы она смогла надеть на нее сапоги.

— Теперь вторую.

Шоу позволила ей натянуть сапоги обратно. Рут присела на корточки, глядя снизу вверх на Шоу, которая была практически обнажена, если не считать нескольких кожаных предметов. Рут усмехнулась, ее широко раскрытые глаза были полны страсти, когда она смотрела на великолепный вид, открывшийся перед ней. Их взгляды встретились, и Шоу, выглядевшая бесстыдно сексуально, взяла Рут за руку и помогла подняться.

Шоу развернулась и пошла в направлении металлической конструкции, которую Рут приметила ранее. Она остановилась и повернулась к Рут, почти столкнувшись с ней. Рут протянула руку и сдвинула шляпу немного назад. В то же время она наклонила голову, пальцы взяли Шоу за подбородок, приподнимая ее лицо. Рут придвинула губы так близко к Шоу, как только могла, чтобы они не соприкасались.

— Ты. _Невероятно_. Сексуальная, — последнее слово она выдохнула так, что почувствовала вибрацию, как будто оно отразилось от губ Шоу на ее собственные. Ощущение послало волну удовольствия по ее телу, и Рут снова захотела попробовать Шоу на вкус и приблизилась к ней. Поцелуй начинался почти нежно, но Рут быстро сменила курс и начала выводить поцелуями дорожку, пока не добралась до уха Шоу. Рут прошептала «я хочу ебать тебя до середины следующей недели» и почувствовала, как пальцы рук Шоу скользнули под ее топ и сжались, впиваясь ногтями в кожу спины. В ответ Рут укусила шею Шоу и затем засосала место укуса, конечно, желая оставить отметину.

— Карман жилета, — прорычала Шоу на ухо Рут. Та продолжила ласкать шею Шоу, одновременно забираясь в ее карман. Рут нащупала холодный твердый предмет и вытащила его. Она усмехнулась в поцелуе, когда поняла, что в точности это было. Ключ. Ключ от наручников, свисающих над их головами в качестве лучшей омелы, о которой Рут могла только мечтать.

Она оторвалась от Шоу и зажала ключ между зубами, прежде чем провести ладонями по смуглым рукам Шоу, схватить ее за запястья и поднять их вверх. Она сработала быстро, заковав Шоу в наручники. Положение рук Шоу над ее головой подчеркивало рельефную мускулатуру, и Рут одобрительно замычала, двигая ладони обратно по предплечьям к плечам, касаясь кончиками пальцев бицепсов Шоу.

Рут сделала шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться открывшимся видом, в то же время мысленно перебирая открывающиеся возможности. Опасная улыбка скользнула по ее лицу. Рут была поражена результатом.

— Вот этого, — глаза Рут взметнулись к наручникам над головой Шоу, — вот этого _ты_ хотела.

Шоу послала ей в ответ зловещую улыбку. Рут сняла шляпу с головы Шоу и повесила ее на завязках. Рут пробежала пальцами по волосам Шоу, пока ее руки не оказались на затылке. Она притянула голову Шоу ближе к себе так, чтобы смогла шептать ей на ухо.

— Расскажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Она почувствовала тепло от дыхания Шоу на своей шее, когда та ответила:

— Подразни меня, — Рут услышала, как Шоу сглотнула. — Помучай меня, — она услышала и почувствовала, как долгий выдох, почти вздох, ласкает ее шею. — Сделай это … медленно.

— Пока ты не начнешь умолять меня…

— Я не буду.

— Посмотрим.

Рут отступила назад и увидела, что дыхание Шоу уже изменилось, и Рут положила одну руку на грудь Шоу, чувствуя, как ладонь опускается и поднимается в такт. Она могла почувствовать, что сердце Шоу бешено бьется под ее рукой, вызывая ответное ощущение парения в ее собственной груди. Рут передвинула свою руку пониже и обошла Шоу со спины. Рут обняла ее за талию и переместила руки вверх под жилетом, пока не накрыла ими груди Шоу. Когда ее большие пальцы коснулись сосков Шоу, те затвердели, и Рут усмехнулась, осознав это.

Голова Шоу откинулась и почти лежала на левом плече Рут, открывая шею. Рут инстинктивно подвинула левую руку выше на манящую кожу горла. Она сперва слегка сжала пальцы, ограничивая доступ воздуха, а затем чуточку сильнее в ответ на стон Шоу. Рут могла услышать, как дыхание Шоу становится более частым, и, когда Рут заметила, что та начала часто моргать, она убрала свой захват и переместила голову ниже, чтобы коснуться губами недавно отставленной отметины. Она повернула Шоу лицом к себе и переместилась, собираясь ее поцеловать, но затем остановилась, как будто передумала.

Рут сделала шаг назад и впилась взглядом в Шоу.

Одергивая одной рукой свой топ, а другой юбку, Рут сказала:

— Я чувствую, что это меня ограничивает. Думаю, мне пора от них избавиться, — Рут скрестила руки на животе, взялась за нижний край топа, стащила его через голову и отбросила в сторону. Она наблюдала, как глаза Шоу расширились, взгляд метнулся к ее обнаженной груди, а рот немного приоткрылся. Когда Шоу облизала губы, Рут сдержала улыбку и расстегнула пуговицу на юбке, потянула молнию вниз и спустила ее на пол. Рут снова шагнула вперед, на этот раз действительно целуя.

Прижавшись к Шоу всем телом, Рут отреагировала на прикосновение груди Шоу к своей обнаженной коже. Словно электрический разряд пробежал по ее нервам. Рут чувствовала, что ее собственные соски затвердели в ответ, и подумала, что вероятно это послужило причиной стона Шоу во время поцелуя. Шоу почти отчаянно потянула к ней руки, но наручники помешали им оказаться где-то еще, кроме как над ее собственной головой.

Рут прервала поцелуй, чтобы произнести с укоризной:

— Терпение, дорогая.

Рут перенесла свое внимание на шею Шоу, кусая, вылизывая и засасывая, в то время как ее руки скользнули вниз по спине Шоу на ее задницу и ниже, остановившись под чапсами. Когда она продолжила свое нападение на шею Шоу, то почувствовала, как та толкается бедрами вперед, и прижала к ним руки, чтобы остановить движение. Она могла поклясться, что слышала рычание.

Рут опустилась на колени, проводя пальцами вдоль пояса чапсов, а затем по краю кожи, пока ее руки не оказались между ног Шоу. Она услышала, как сбилось дыхание Шоу, когда развела ее ноги, и стон, когда начала целовать бледную кожу внутренней поверхности бедер. Рут знала, что целует везде, но не там, где Шоу действительно хотела прикосновений, как та и просила, дразня ее, приближаясь все ближе к тому месту, где Шоу хотела почувствовать ее губы и язык, прежде чем отстраниться снова. Рут могла услышать лязг наручников по металлу, когда Шоу дернулась в попытке оказаться в положении, которого она хотела, а не ждать, пока Рут дойдет до конца.

Рут полностью остановилась. Она посмотрела на Шоу, увидела отметины от наручников на ее запястьях.

— Прекрати, или я остановлюсь, — Шоу закрыла глаза, сжала кулаки и медленно выдохнула. Возобновив предыдущие действия, Рут, наконец, сжалилась, скорее даже для собственного блага. Она прошлась языком по мокрой промежности Шоу, прежде чем дотронуться до ее клитора. Рут почувствовала, как мышцы на ногах Шоу сократились, реагируя на прикосновения языка. Рут посмотрела вверх на Шоу, подхватывая ее за ягодицы. Шоу поняла, что она хочет, подтянулась на наручниках и позволила Рут положить ноги себе на плечи.

Рут замерла, позволяя Шоу почувствовать контраст теплого дыхания с мокрой промежностью, прежде чем подразнила ее вход своим языком. Она услышала стон Шоу и подразнила еще немного, однако не проникая внутрь. Наконец, Рут засунула язык в Шоу и услышала, как та стонет. Рут почувствовала увеличение давления на плечах, когда Шоу снова подтянулась, и передвинула свой рот так, чтобы ее губы накрыли клитор. Она сводила Шоу с ума своим языком, умело отвечая на движения.

Когда Рут почти довела Шоу до оргазма своими манипуляциями, она замедлила движения, прежде чем совсем оторвать свои губы и язык от Шоу.

— Руууут, — отчаянно простонала Шоу.

— Но это именно то, чего ты хотела, Самин, — Рут снова позволила вибрациям воздуха пощекотать Шоу в том самом месте, рот Рут был раздражающе близко. Она положила руки на бедра Шоу и развела их, чтобы снова встать на колени перед стоящей Шоу. Рут посмотрела вверх и увидела гримасу Шоу; голова женщины была откинута назад, глаза закрыты, она свесилась вниз на наручниках

Рут положила руки на талию Шоу близко к бедрам, чтобы помочь себе подтянуться и встать. Она поцеловала Шоу, желая, чтобы та ощутила свой собственный вкус, и ухмыльнулась, когда Шоу издала протяжный стон. Рут вернулась обратно, сначала ее рот был на одном уровне с пупком Шоу. Потом она провела языком по животу Шоу, медленно поднимаясь вверх, чтобы взять один из ее сосков в рот, одновременно зажимая рукой второй. Шоу все еще было досадно, и она снова подтянулась на наручниках, отрывая ноги от пола и обхватывая ими Рут. Та прекратила играть с грудями Шоу и выпрямилась, лицо оказалось менее чем в дюйме от лица.

— Ты такая нетерпеливая, Шоу.

— Ты сказала, что хочешь меня трахнуть, Рут.

— А ты сказала, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя подразнила.

— Уже достаточно.

— О, я едва успела начать.

Шоу прикусила нижнюю губу, пропустив ее между зубами. Рут боролась с ошеломляющим искушением повторить то же с ее губами самой. Она позволила своим инстинктам взять вверх и сделала это, кусая до крови. Когда она поцеловала Шоу снова, то могла почувствовать металлический привкус на языке и услышала гортанный стон: Шоу тоже это ощутила.

Рут прервала поцелуй и поднесла руку к лицу Шоу, пробегая большим пальцем по ране и размазывая кровь по губе. Ее собственное дыхание участилось, грудь двигалась так сильно, что соски терлись о кожаный жилет Шоу. Рут закрыла глаза, откидывая голову назад, стараясь привести дыхание и сердцебиение в норму, но ее план сорвался, когда горячие губы прижались к ее шее. Шоу засосала шею Рут, сводя ноги вместе и перемещая голову, чтобы приблизить зубы к шее Рут рядом с ухом. Рут дернулась от удовольствия, когда почувствовала влажное тепло прижавшейся к ней Шоу.

— Я говорила, что я не буду умолять. И я не собираюсь. Но я попрошу. Я даже попрошу вежливо, — Шоу немного изменила положение бедер, эффектно поворачиваясь вокруг Рут, и вернула голову обратно, так что теперь смогла смотреть той в глаза и видеть полученный эффект. Ухмылка промелькнула на ее лице, когда она увидела непроизвольный ответ Рут в ее видимом возбуждении.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала в точности то, что обещала.

Рут облизала губы, обнаруживая влажный блеск в глазах Шоу, когда та выдохнула:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выебала меня так, что я бы забыла, какой сегодня день недели.

Шоу придвинулась ближе, ее губы оказались в доле дюйма от Рут.

— Пожалуйста.

Та часть Рут, что хотела продолжать мучить Шоу, была побеждена желанием Рут сделать _именно_ то, что Шоу только что попросила.

— Раз ты такая вежливая…

Рут переместила свою левую руку за спину Шоу, а правую расположила внизу спереди нее, повернув ладонь около пояса, удерживающего чапсы на месте. Ее рука продолжила движение вниз, задевая набухший клитор Шоу, в результате чего та закряхтела и свела ноги вместе. Рут подразнила Шоу пальцем внутри и убрала его, ожидая реакцию Шоу. В тот момент, когда Шоу начала что-то говорить, Рут прижала большой палец к клитору Шоу, задевая его ногтем и слыша сдавленный вздох. В то время, как Шоу все еще была под впечатлением от такой стимуляции, Рут вставила два пальца внутрь, продолжая при этом давить на самое чувствительное место и упиваясь оказываемым эффектом.

Рут начала двигать пальцами внутри Шоу, сначала медленно, чтобы обе женщины могли найти наиболее удобный для Рут угол. Рут чувствовала, что бедра Шоу пытаются сдавить ее руку, но, поскольку ноги Шоу были все еще обернуты вокруг нее, та не могла получить нужный уровень трения. Перемещение ног Шоу в более устойчивую позицию на земле помогло Рут справиться с этим. Теперь она была в состоянии дотянуться до груди Шоу ртом, и она жадно втянула губами сосок, прежде чем прикусить его зубами. Стон Шоу вызвал у нее улыбку, и Рут оказала внимание второй груди, одновременно добавляя третий палец. Шоу застонала еще громче. Воодушевленная хриплыми звуками, Рут увеличила темп.

Рут никогда не трахала Шоу так сильно, но все ее мысли насчет этого были смыты видом и звуками, издаваемыми Шоу, когда та корчилась от удовольствия перед ней, подмахивая бедрами навстречу каждому движению руки. Она согнула пальцы, надавливая именно там, где могла получить реакцию Шоу. Та оправдала ее ожидания, выгибая спину и выдыхая:

— Бляяяяядь!

Рут усмехнулась и продолжила двигаться в этом ритме, уделяя теперь большее внимание действиям своего большого пальца, добавляя движения к давлению.

Это дополнение вызвало реакцию Шоу, но на это раз она произнесла имя. Глаза Рут расширились, когда она услышала, как Шоу задыхается ее именем — она знала, что Шоу была так близка к кульминации. Передвинув руку на спине Шоу чуть дальше и обхватывая задницу, она притянула Шоу ближе к себе, добавляя дополнительный эффект к собственным движениям той. Рут чувствовала, что Шоу сильнее уперлась ногами, все ее мышцы начали сокращаться, и она сильно сжала руку Рут. Подергивание мышц Шоу заставило ее принять более вертикальное положение, ее голова оказалась выше Рут, когда начинающийся оргазм заставил ее повиснуть на наручниках. Рут уткнулась головой в изгиб шеи Шоу, прижимая губы к влажной коже и чувствуя, как волосы Шоу задевают ее лицо. Она слышала, что Шоу задержала дыхание, кончая. Рут замедлила движения, когда Шоу вздрогнула вокруг ее руки.

Когда Шоу начала приходить в себя, Рут сильно надавила на ее клитор и почувствовала, как он пульсирует под ее прикосновениями. Тело Шоу в ответ задергалась в конвульсиях, и она резко выдохнула:

— Ебтвоюмать, Рут! — только для того, чтобы Рут повторила это действие и вызвала еще один спазм.

Когда Рут, наконец, позволила мышцам Шоу расслабиться, та опустилась, опираясь лбом о лоб Рут. Рут вытащила свою руку из Шоу и обняла женщину за талию, поддерживая ее обеими руками, пока они обе восстанавливали дыхание. Когда Шоу, наконец, приподняла свою голову, она посмотрела на Рут и улыбнулась. Рут усмехнулась в ответ.

— Скажи, а ты купила хлыст, когда приобрела этот наряд?

Шоу усмехнулась:

— А ты как думаешь?

Рут широко улыбнулась, огоньки от тусклого освещения сарая заплясали в ее глазах.

— Тогда у меня есть еще одна просьба…


End file.
